Yongguk Problems
by yongchan
Summary: Yongguk memiliki masalah, ia bosan dengan yeojachingunya. Lalu Youngjae pun datang memberikan saran untuk memutuskan semua yeojachingunya dan berusaha mencari cinta yang sesungguhnya. Yongguk pun menurutinya, dan setelah itu ia bertemu pelayan cafe yang manis. Dan sepertinya Yongguk menyukainya, walaupun pelayan itu namja. BangHim, DaeJae / 1shot / RnR?


Title: Yongguk Problems

Cast: BangHim, DaeJae

Warning: boy x boy, semua alur gak jelas, ancur, typo bertebaran dan lain-lain…

Disclaimer: Tuhan YME dan Agency mereka

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Yongguk sedang duduk nyaman dibawah pohon besar yang berada ditaman kampusnya. Kenapa bisa Yongguk berada disana? Yah salah sendiri ia tak melihat jadwal dulu sebelum berangkat ke kampus tadi. Jika saja tadi ia melihat jadwal, mungkin ia tak akan berada dikampus saat ini.

"Hah aku bosan" ucap Yongguk malas sambil melempar-lempar kecil handphone yang ada ditangannya

"Yongguk hyung" panggil Youngjae lalu menepuk pundak Yongguk kecil, membuat yang punya pundak menoleh seketika

"Sejak kapan kau disini Youngjae-ah?" Youngjae mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Yongguk itu, jadi sedaritadi Yongguk tak tau ia disini. Oh tuhan, sungguh apa yang ada dipikiran Yongguk sekarang?

"Kalau kau memang bosan, cobalah pergi dengan yeojachingumu hyung" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Yongguk, Youngjae malah memberi saran saat itu karna ia sedikit merasa kasihan melihat wajah Yongguk yang tampak kusut

"Aku tidak mau" ujar Yongguk cepat

"Hah?" Youngjae bingung dengan Youngguk saat ini. Bukankah tadi Yongguk sendiri yang bilang kalau ia sedang bosan, lalu kenapa diberi saran respon Yongguk malah seperti itu?

"Justru sekarang aku sedang bosan dengan yeojachinguku Youngje-ah"

"Mwo… bagaimana bisa hyung? Yang aku tau kau mempunyai pacar lebih dari satu kan" Yongguk mengangguk untuk membenarkan kata-kata Youngjae

"Lalu kenapa bisa kau bosan dengan mereka hyung?"

"Entahlah, mungkin karna aku sudah lelah bermain-main dengan hubungan yang seperti itu-itu saja" mendengar jawaban Yongguk itu pun membuat Youngjae terdiam, sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu

.

"Kau mau menghilangkan rasa bosanmu hyung?"

"Tak usah ku jawab, kau pun pasti sudah tau kan apa jawabanku" Youngjae tersenyum

"Baiklah hyung, bagaimana kalau dimulai dari kau memutuskan semua yeojachingumu"

"MWO?"

"Yaa hyung jangan berteriak seperti itu, berlebihan sekali sih"

"Ish aku tidak berlebihan, kau saja yang membuatku terkejut. Untuk apa kau menyuruhku memutuskan semua yeojachinguku?"

"Aish kau ini hyung, tadi kau bilang kau bosan dengan yeojachingumu. Kalau begitu kenapa kau tak putuskan saja semuanya"

"Tapi…"

"Bukankah kau juga tadi bilang sudah bosan bermain-main hyung"

"Iya sih, tapi Youngjae-ah aku…"

"Diamlah hyung. Dengarkan saja saranku, putuskan semua pacarmu hyung"

"Hah… sudahlah aku tak tau maksudmu apa. Tapi baiklah, aku akan memutuskan semua yeojachinguku"

"Baguslah kalau begitu, pokoknya dalam dua hari kau harus memutuskan mereka semua hyung" Youngjae berujar santai

"Mana bisa begitu. Kau tak tau seberapa cerewetnya para yeoja jika namjachingunya meminta putus, memutuskan semua yeojachinguku tak cukup kalau hanya dua hari"

"Aku tak mau tau hyung. Bukan kah hyung sudah berpengalaman soal wanita?" Yongguk mengangguk

"Nah kalau begitu tak masalah bukan memutuskan semua yeojachingumu hanya dalam waktu dua hari hyung?"

"Yak Youngjae-ah, tapi ini masalahnya berbeda. Lagi pula kalau aku sudah memutuskan semua yeojachinguku, aku akan dapat apa?"

"Kau tak akan mendapat apa-apa hyung. Tapi kau bisa memulai kisah baru dengan mencari cinta yang sesungguhnya"

"APA? Mana bisa seperti itu, kau menyuruhku memutuskan semua yeojachinguku lalu setelahnya kau menyuruhku mencari cinta yang sesungguhnya. Omong kosong dari mana itu Yoo Youngjae?"

"Aku hanya berniat membantumu hyung. Kalau kau memang sudah lelah bermain-main dalam hubunganmu, kenapa kau tidak memacari satu orang lalu berhubungan dengan serius hyung"

"Benar juga sih apa katamu, tapi Youngjae-ah…"

"Ahh sudahlah hyung turuti saja apa kataku dan semuanya akan beres. Dan aku pergi dulu ya hyung, aku ada janji dengan Daehyun" sebelum Yongguk hendak protes, Youngjae pun sudah mulai menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Ish dasar anak itu" dengan Yongguk pun bangkit dari duduknya dan segera meninggalkan pohon yang sedaritadi digunakannya untuk tempat bersandar.

Entah saat ini Yongguk hendak kemana, yang jelas dipikiannya sekarang dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan 'Bagaimana cara memutuskan semua yeojachingunya dalam waktu dua hari?'

"Hah sepertinya akan sulit" gumam Yongguk kecil sambil melangkahkan kakinya tak tentu arah

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian

Sekarang Yongguk sudah berada didepan pintu apartemen Youngjae. Sedaritadi ia sudah menekan-nekan bell apartemen tersebut, tapi tak kunjung jua pemilik apartemen membukakan pintu untuknya.

Sebenarnya kemana Youngjae, kenapa lama sekali membukakan pintu untuknya? Padahal sudah jelas sebelum Yongguk akan berkunjung, Yongguk sudah menanyakan keberadaan Youngjae dan Youngjae bilang ia berada dirumah saja hari ini.

Sudah hampir sepuluh menit Yongguk berdiri disana entah sudah berapa umpatan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dengan sangat kesal Yongguk mengambil ponselnya yang berada didalam kantung celananya, dengan kasar ia pun menekan-nekan layar ponsel layar sentuhnya. Sepertinya ia bermaksud menghubungi seseorang

'tutt…tut..tu-' dengan sabar Yongguk menunggu seseorang itu mengangkat sambungan telponnya

'Yongguk hyung, ada apa?'

"Cepat buka pintu apartemenmu" perintah Yongguk datar

'Untuk aphhah hyung?' belum sempat Yongguk menjawab ia malah mendengar…

'Akhhh ya Daehyunnie hentikan eunghh sebentar' hah jelas sudah sekarang kenapa Youngjae tidak mendengarkan bell apartemennya yang berbunyi. Karna sepertinya ia sedang 'bermain' dengan Daehyun, namjachingunya.

"Aku ada didepan apartemenmu" kata Yongguk datar sambil mendengar desahan-desahan tak jelas dari sambungan telpon tersebut. Sepertinya Yongguk tau benar sekarang mengapa Youngjae tak kunjung jua membukakan pintu untuknya, pasti itu semua gara-gara si Daehyun itu

'Benarkah? enghhh kalau begitu unghhh tunggu sebentar hyung' karna tak ingin mendengar yang aneh-aneh lagi, akhirnya Yongguk pun mengakhiri sambungan telpon tersebut dan memilih menunggu Youngjae membukakan pintu untuknya.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya pintu pun terbuka menampakkan Youngjae yang saat itu dengan rambut acak-acakan dan kemeja yang kebesaran ditubuhnya. Dan yah jangan lupakan keberadaan Daehyun yang sedang memeluk Youngjae dari belakang membuat Yongguk menatap malas kearah mereka berdua

"Untuk apa kau kesini hyung?" Tanya Daehyun dengan wajah datarnya 'Mengganggu kesenanganku saja' tambahnya dalam hati

"Aku ada urusan dengan Youngjae" ujar Yongguk saat ia sudah masuk kedalam apartemen tersebut

"Benarkah Yongguk hyung ada urusan denganmu baby?" Youngjae tampak berpikir lalu setelah itu ia mengangguk kecil. Youngjae ingat ini sudah hari kedua setelah terakhir ia ketemu Yongguk kemarin. Mungkinkah Yongguk sudah memutukan semua pacarnya?

"Sebaiknya kau duduk dulu hyung. Aku akan membuatkanmu minuman dulu" Yongguk mengangguk

"Daehyunnie kau temani Yongguk hyung dulu ne" setelah itu Youngjae pun pergi meninggalkan kedua namja tersebut

"Sebenarnya hyung ada urusan apa dengan Youngjae?"

"Aku ingin meminta pertanggung jawaban"

"HAH?"

"Aish… kau tak melihat apa yang terjadi pada wajah tampanku?" mendengar ucapan Yongguk seketika Daehyun pun memperhatikan wajah namja yang duduk dihadapannya sekarang

Daehyun bisa melihat jelas beberapa cakaran diwajah Yongguk, belum lagi ada sedikit noda kebiru-biruan dipipi dan dimata kanannya

"Apa kau habis berkelahi hyung?" Yongguk menggeleng

"Ini semua gara-gara namjachingumu"

"Ada apa denganku hyung?" Tanya Youngjae tiba-tiba sambil meletakkan secangkir the hangat dihadapan Yongguk tanpa sadar Yongguk mendengus kesal mendengar pertanyaan polos Youngjae tersebut

"Gara-gara kau menyuruhku memutuskan semua yeojachinguku, aku jadi menderita"

"Baguslah kalau begitu" ucap Youngjae santai sambil berusaha menyamankan posisinya yang kini sedang duduk disamping namjachingunya

"Aish hanya itu yang kau katakan, bagaimana nasibku sekarang?" Tanya Yongguk sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar. Hanya itu kah reaksi Youngjae? Apa Youngjae tak tau apa saja pengorbanannya, sangat banyak kejadian yang terjadi padanya selama dua hari ini.

Memutuskan pacar memang tidak mudah, buktinya Yongguk rela dihina, diberi sumpah serapah lalu rela dipukul, dicakar hanya karna ia memutuskan hubunganya dengan pacar-pacarnya. Padahal Yongguk sudah mengusahakan memutuskan hubungan dengan cara baik-baik, tapi tetap saja kan dia sial. Sungguh saat itu Yongguk baru tau, kalau ia memiliki pacar-pacar yang sangat mengerikan.

.

"Kau hanya perlu keluar dan cobalah cari seseorang diluar sana hyung" ujar Daehyun tanpa melihat kearah Yongguk, pasalnya sedaritadi Daehyun mendengarkan tapi ia sibuk menggodai Youngjae. Bisa dilihat kalau sekarang tangan nakal Daehyun sedang bermain dipaha Youngjae

"Kata-katamu seperti mengusirku saja"

"Baguslah kalau kau sadar hyung" setelah mengatakan itu Daehyun pun menjilat perpotongan leher Youngjae, sementara itu Yongguk hanya bisa menatap tak percaya kearah DaeJae saat ini.

Apa mereka tak malu melakukan hal tersebut didepan tamu seperti dirinya? Dan tanpa pikir panjang Yongguk pun keluar dari apartemen tersebut tanpa pamit terlebih dahulu.

Yongguk sangat yakin saat ia sudah benar-benar keluar dari apartemen tersebut, pastilah Daehyun langsung menyerang Youngjae. Seperti menyambar bibir Youngjae dengan ciuman ganas, mengecupi beberapa bagian tubuh Youngjae lalu meninggalkan bekas kemerahan, dan setelah itu mereka pun melalukan… arghhh sudahlah lupakan saja.

.

.

.

Setelah diusir dan tak tau harus kemana akhirnya Yongguk pun memutuskan untuk mampir kesebuah cafe kecil.

Kini Yongguk sudah berada disebuah cafe yang tak jauh dari apartemen Youngjae. Yongguk sudah berdiam hampir satu jam disana sambil menikmati cappuccino miliknya. Entah apa saja yang sudah dipikirkannya sedaritadi. Sekarang minumannya sudah hampir habis dan Yongguk pun berniat untuk memesan kembali minuman yang sama. Dan setelah melambaikan kecil tangannya, tak lama salah satu pelayan pun datang mendekatinya dan menanyakan apa yang ingin dipesannya.

"Apa yang anda inginkan Tuan?" Tanya pelayan itu ramah membuat Yongguk menoleh. Bukannya menjawab Yongguk malah memandang wajah pelayan tersebut dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Hah~ bisa dipastikan kalau saat itu juga Yongguk terpesona dengan pelayan yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Manis" ucap Yongguk tanpa sadar, pelayan yang mendengar itu pun hanya bisa menatap bingung kearah Yongguk

"Manis? Apa anda menginginkan minuman atau makanan manis Tuan" Yongguk mengangguk

"Hem… kalau begitu anda ingin memesan apa Tuan?" bukannya menjawab Yongguk malah menggeleng membuat sang pelayan bertambah bingung

"Aku menginginkan yang manis, manis seperti dirimu…" Yongguk terdiam sebentar tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari pelayan tersebut

"… Kim Himchan" lanjut Yongguk lagi setelah ia melihat nametag yang berada diseragam pelayan tersebut

"HAH?" kaget Himchan dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya

"Pe-pesanlah sesuatu yang terdapat dimenu Tuan" ucap Himchan sedikit terbata

"Bagaimana kalau yang aku inginkan tak ada dimenu, melainkan hanya dirimu. Dan berhenti memanggilku Tuan, panggil aku Yongguk saja" sungguh Himchan tak habis pikir pada namja yang ia layani sekarang. Namja tampan ini ingin memesan atau hanya ingin menggodanya. Namja tampan? Yah Himchan akui kalau namja yang ada dihadapannya ini memang tampan walaupun ada beberapa bekas cakaran dan memar yang mengiasi wajah namja tersebut. Tanpa sadar Himchan pun menggembungkan kedua pipinya, melihat itu membuat Yongguk tersenyum lebar.

Dan setelahnya Yongguk pun mulai memikirkan rencana apa saja yang akan ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan hati namja manis yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Kenapa repot-repot memikirkan rencana? kalau dulunya saja Yongguk mempunyai banyak pacar, pasti sangat mudahkan untuk mendapatkan seseorang yang ia inginkan sekarang. Sederhana saja karna pacar Yongguk dulu semua yeoja, dan para yeoja itu sangat mudah didapatkan hanya dengan kata-kata atau perlakuan manis dari Yongguk. Tapi sekarang berbeda Yongguk sedang menyukai namja manis yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Dan Yongguk sudah membulatkan tekat untuk membuat namja manis ini menjadi seseorang yang akan berhubungan serius dengannya.

.

Yah walaupun tadi Yongguk sempat kesal dengan Daehyun dan Youngjae, tapi setidaknya hari ini ia sudah memiliki target. Target? Iya benar target, seseorang yang mungkin akan Yongguk cintai dan ia bawa dalam hubungan yang serius.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

yey selesai juga akhirnya. Ini ff B.A.P pertama sekaligus ff pertama aku di ffn ini. Jadi maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan di ff ini.

.

And don't forget

Gimme your Review, please ('-' ) (._. ) ( ._.) ( '-')


End file.
